


Quick, Hide Behind The Sofa!

by Sazzy260



Series: Dialogue Prompts [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Breaking and Entering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: Abby thought it would be a good idea to do a little late-night snooping at Gibbs' house, she brought Tony along with her as her muscle-man to do so.





	Quick, Hide Behind The Sofa!

Tony knew it was a bad idea, his brain, his gut, hell even his _TOES_ were telling him that this was a very-very-very bad idea.  He had no idea how he had even gotten roped into doing this, but here he was, standing on the front porch of his bosses house at midnight, with Abby, breaking into their bosses house – not that _that_ was difficult, the man left his door unlocked nearly twenty-four-seven, unless he knew he’d be out of town.

 

Abby slowly pushed the door open, peering around inside “Seems like he’s asleep, c’mon…” Abby whispered, grabbing Tony’s hand before Tony could make an escape.

 

Tony gulped quietly but followed Abby into the house anyway, despite his gut and brain screaming for him to turn and run “This is so bad… We’re going to get caught, we’re going to die, and we will _never_ be found again!” Tony said quietly, his voice edging on hysterical as his eyes darted around the dark room.

 

Abby slapped Tony on the shoulder lightly “We’re not going to get caught, bossman isn’t even home!  No car in the driveway!” Abby hissed quietly as she pulled off her platform boots and indicated Tony to do the same, she then hid them in the entry closet and started towards the basement.

 

Before the duo got very far into the house, they heard a creaking of floorboards coming from above them.  Tony looked up and inhaled deeply; this was it, they were dead, they were _soooo dead_ and Tony wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.  Abby pushed Tony’s chest “Come on!  We have to hide!” Abby urged, her eyes frantically searching the downstairs for hiding places.

 

Tony snapped out of his frozen state and looked around quickly “Quick, hide behind the sofa!” Tony snapped quietly, diving behind the sofa with Abby.  Tony laid quietly on top of Abby, holding his hand over her mouth, knowing she would somehow, someway end up making some noise that would give them away.

 

Tony and Abby watched in horror as their boss came down the stairs; his hair sleep-tussled, shirt, and boxers cocked at an odd angle – like he’d just rolled out of bed and threw on whatever was handy, which, was probably true.  The only _positive_ thing, Gibbs didn’t have a gun in his hand… At least, he didn’t yet, and Tony hoped he wouldn’t get one either, or else they would be _very_ dead. “I’m so going to kill you for this,” Tony whispered into Abby’s ear, glaring at her before he turned his attention back to his boss, hoping the older man just needed some water or something and would go back upstairs.

 

Unfortunately Gibbs did not go upstairs or even get a drink, he collapsed onto the couch, groaning and sighing as he stretched himself out and tugged the afghan that was tossed over the back of the couch down onto his body, he let out another sigh and grabbed the remote and turned the TV on; the farmer’s report came on, blaring slightly, and Gibbs turned it down to barely audible.

 

Tony inhaled slowly as he released Abby’s mouth and sat up, leaning against the back of the couch as carefully as he possibly could – Abby did the same and laid her head on Tony’s shoulder, she withdrew her cell phone and put the brightness to the lowest setting and typed out a quick message and showed it to Tony ‘ _What do we do now?_ ’ the text message read.

 

Tony took Abby’s cell, erased the message and typed back his own ‘ _We’re going to wait until he falls asleep, then we’re going to get the hell out of here_ ’ was his reply, turning his head to glare down at Abby.

 

Abby pouted her bottom lip out, nodding sadly.  Tony wasn’t falling for her kicked-puppy-dog look, not this time, _that_ was how he got into this mess in the first place and he’d be damned if he let that look let him sink any further into the deepest hole he had ever dug for himself, _ever._

 

It seemed like hours before they heard a slight snore echo from the front of the couch to the back of the couch, but when Tony heard it, he pushed Abby towards the front door, he didn’t even care if they got their shoes at this point, he just wanted to get the hell out of the house and probably never return, even if Gibbs begged and pleaded… Not that _that_ would ever happen.

 

Halfway to the door, still on hands and knees, both Abby and Tony froze when they heard the click of a gun and the light turn on above them.  Abby and Tony, as one, turned and looked up to see Gibbs standing above them, gun trained on the floor in front of their fingers “Abby.” Gibbs grumbled, rubbing a hand through his hair slowly and sending the already spiky strands to stand up further “Get your shoes on, and go home.” Gibbs stated tensely, his eyes though were on Tony’s the entire time.

 

Abby was quick to get up, get her shoes on and get out of the house, shouting “Sorry Tony!” behind her as she ran down the street, or at least tried to, her platform boots really left nothing to be desired in the running department.

 

Tony was breathing heavily as he stared at the gun in Gibbs’ hand “DiNozzo, get off the floor!” Gibbs barked and Tony was quick to obey, bouncing up to his feet quicker than even he knew he could.  Tony stood ramrod straight, eyes forward and it barely looked like he was breathing; Gibbs was impressed, or he would be if his Second-In-Command hadn’t been caught breaking into his home at one in the morning “Just what the hell do you think you were doing, DiNozzo?!” Gibbs shouted in his best Gunnery Sergeant voice as he stepped closer to the younger man.

 

Tony seemed to stand a little straighter at the voice, letting himself only blink once to rehydrate his dry eyes “Nothing, sir!” Tony replied automatically, somehow reverting back to the days when he was at the Rhode Island Military School – it was impossible to break the habit, especially with Gibbs in ‘marine mode’.

 

Gibbs grunted, clicked the safety back on his gun and set it down on the end table “Nothing, DiNozzo?” Gibbs questioned menacingly as he moved closer to the younger man, standing toe-to-toe with him and staring into those expressive green eyes, even if Tony’s face could tell a lie, those green eyes that he admired so much could never lie “I want the truth DiNozzo, or believe me, you will _not_ like the consequences!” Gibbs barked loudly, a small amount of spit leaving his mouth and slapping against Tony’s cheek.

 

Tony forced himself not to grimace – he hated when people spit on him, another habit drilled into him a long time ago – “It was Abby’s idea, sir!  She insisted that we break in so we could find…” Tony stopped and for the briefest of seconds, his eyes dropped to the floor, before he refocused on the wall in front of him, looking just over Gibbs’ right shoulder.

 

Gibbs shook his head slowly “Stop calling me sir, DiNozzo…” Gibbs said as he set one hand on Tony’s shoulder, frowning when Tony flinched from the contact “What were you two looking for that you couldn’t just ask me about?” Gibbs questioned curiously, withdrawing his hand from Tony’s shoulder and taking a step back – figuring since Tony was in such a pristine military stance, he’d follow suit, standing at a steady parade rest, his eyes locked onto Tony’s collarbone.

 

Tony took a deep breath “She wanted to know if you had an interest in me…. Men…” Tony stammered slightly, his military training slowly slipping from his fingertips as the muscles in his shoulder blades began protesting the straight posture.

 

Gibbs raised his eyebrow and shook his head again “Tony, sit down before you hurt yourself.” Gibbs said, falling out of his own stance and moving over to the couch, collapsing onto the side where his pillows were “Why would she want to know if I had an interest in… men?” Gibbs asked as he watched Tony move around the coffee table and sit on the other end of the couch, furthest away from Gibbs.

 

Tony shrugged and avoided eye contact completely “Don’t know… I just came as her back-up…” Tony said quietly, and really it wasn’t all a lie, he had come as Abby’s back up, simply because it was late and he didn’t want anything to happen to Abby, but, in the end, he knew why they were breaking into Gibbs’ house.

 

Gibbs sighed, knowing this would be like pulling teeth if he didn’t just come out and soothe Tony’s mind, he had a feeling what this was about, and if he _had_ to open this particular can of worms, at least he was mostly prepared to do so.  “I don’t like _men_ , Tony…” Gibbs said quietly, grabbing Tony’s forearm and pausing his movements even before the younger man could get up “I do, however, like you… In more than just a, ‘he’s a good agent’ sort of way.” Gibbs explained, turning his body to fully face Tony, the sincerity of his words written clearly on his face.

                                                                                                     

Tony turned towards Gibbs slowly, blinking his eyes just as slowly “You do…?” Tony whispered hoarsely, his eyes searching every inch of Gibbs’ face as if he were trying to remember each line that was etched so sincerely and seriously.

 

Gibbs nodded and brought his hand up slowly to cup the side of Tony’s face “I do… And now, I’m going to kiss you… Do you have a problem with that?” Gibbs asked, even as he inched closer, leaving almost no room for air between their two bodies.

 

Tony gulped audibly and shook his head slowly, leaning closer until his and Gibbs’ lips were only a few inches apart.  Tony gasped at the softness of Gibbs’ lips when they touched his, moaning quietly as he opened his mouth to Gibbs and let the older man in to explore.  When the two pulled away from each other, Gibbs reached up and slapped Tony in the back of the head with a bit more force then necessary, but soothed the pain as he gently caressed the spot “Idiot, if you wanted to know how I felt… You should have just asked.” Gibbs stated, rolling his eyes slightly.

 

Tony nodded “Yes boss.  It won’t happen again.” Tony whispered, his response to the headslap was an automatic thing, yet another habit drilled into him by Gibbs himself.

 

Gibbs snorted “Doubt it’ll happen again… Why would you hide behind the sofa anyway?  I saw your head and toes poking out on both ends…” Gibbs asked, looking into Tony’s eyes, amusement dancing in his own blue orbs.

 

Tony shrugged and turned to fiddle with the bottom of his sweatshirt “It was the closest hiding place we had, it kind of worked, but I guess not really if you still saw me… Not that I didn’t expect it, you know everything, you probably knew we were in the house the entire time…” Tony knew he was rambling, but Gibbs put a stop to it by kissing Tony softly on the lips again.

 

Gibbs nodded and smiled “I knew, that’s why my gun was empty…” Gibbs said, grinning as he stood up “C’mon, I’m tired and we have work in the morning.” Gibbs added, holding his hand out to Tony.

 

Tony took the hand and stood up “Still gonna punish me?” Tony asked, his tone verging on hopeful as he followed Gibbs up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

 

Gibbs nodded again as he climbed back into his side of the bed “Yes, but not now… Tomorrow maybe, right now, just want to go back to sleep… Do that better if you were in bed with me.” Gibbs said as he pulled back the other side of the blankets in an obvious invitation.

 

Tony wasted no time in getting undressed and sliding into the bed, he curled up right next to Gibbs and sighed contentedly when his the older man wrapped an arm around his body and held him close; neither man spoke as they held each other, there was really no need for words, although now Tony wasn’t so much afraid of being killed as he was the punishment he and Abby would have to endure tomorrow for their boneheaded scheme.

 


End file.
